


Wake Me Up

by kelios



Series: Playing with Fire [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, wincest roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Sometimes, character bleed is a bitch. Other times...





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> At the 2013 Vegas convention, Jared told fans (including me!) in his private meet and greet that he sometimes wakes up at night thinking he's Sam. Often, he calls out and reaches for Dean before he gets his bearings. Better late fic than never fic, right?

Sam crashes through the trees and underbrush, swearing as a branch catches him sharply across the cheek. He can see Dean running through the dark ahead of him, just a few feet away but out of reach. His brother flashes him a quick smile over his shoulder, silvered and fey under the full moon, and Sam aches with how much he wants to pull Dean into his arms and never let him go again. “ _Dean!_ ” he cries, gasping for breath. “Dean, wait!” But his brother puts on another burst of speed and pulls away. 

“ _Dean!_ ” 

Jensen isn’t sure if it’s Jared’s voice that wakes him or the hand that thumps onto his chest and immediately clenches in his t-shirt. “ _Dean_ ,” Jared sighs again, quieter this time, less frantic. He’s still not awake, but his face smooths out into something softer, pleased, as he breathes out a quiet moan. Jensen knows that sound, and his cock twitches in his sweats. He doesn’t even think, just rolls over into Jared’s space, pressed tight against his side. 

“‘M right here, little brother,” he whispers, nosing at the soft hair above Jared’s ear. Just saying the words makes Jensen’s cock twitch again. He’s already half hard in anticipation, but he tries not to rock against Jared’s hip, holding back until he knows for sure what this is. “Bad dream?”

Jared--no, _Sam_ , Jensen would recognize him anywhere--opens his eyes, hazy and still a little scared. His hand tightens in Jensen’s t-shirt, pulling him close enough that Jensen can feel his labored breathing against his cheek. “Dean--Dean, I--”

“Shhh, I’m right here. Not going anywhere, Sammy.” Jensen says gently. He sees Jared wake up fully, sees his eyes widen and his lips part on a quick inhale. Their eyes meet for a split second then Jared deliberately closes his in a long blink. When he opens them again, Sam is looking back at Jensen again, desperate and hungry. 

_Oh._

Jensen lets himself go, slips seamlessly into Dean’s mind as Sam pulls him down into a needy kiss then rolls them over. 

 

“God, Dean--I thought--I dreamed--” 

Sam’s hard now too, grinding down into Dean and kissing him over and over. Dean digs his hands into Sam's hair, guiding him into something deeper.

“I thought I lost you again, I couldn’t find you,” Sam says, pulling back to rest his forehead against Dean’s. The panic in his voice eases slightly with every kiss, every touch. He plants his arms on either side of Dean’s head, caging him in, keeping him safe. Needed, wanted, desired. Dean shivers underneath him, locks his arms around Sam’s shoulders to pull him even closer, never let him go. 

“Never,” Dean whispers against Sam’s lips. “Not going anywhere without you, little brother. I promise.” Sam shudders against him--at the nickname, at the promise, Dean isn’t sure. Dean’s hands slide down to Sam’s ass, squeezing the firm muscle and easing him into a less frantic rhythm. “Shh,” he groans. “Easy.”

Sam buries his face in Dean’s neck, breath hot against Dean’s skin. “Don’t want easy,” he growls softly, biting down. The sharp, bright sting drives Dean’s hips up into Sam’s, precome blurting out of his aching dick, hot and messy. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” he complains, not serious at all, and Sam’s lips move over his skin. 

“Need you, Dean,” he says softly, urgently. “Need to know you’re mine, need _them_ to know you’re mine. No one else gets you, just me.” 

The words don’t really make sense, dream babble that Dean doesn’t stop to parse, but the need in Sam’s voice touches off his own. Now Dean’s the one who’s frantic, shoving Sam’s sweats down with shaky, desperate hands while Sam’s mouth latches onto the thin skin of his throat and sucks hot blood to the surface with long, hard pulls. His own pants are trickier, but Sam lifts his hips just long enough for Dean to kick them away. 

Soon they’re skin to skin, Sam’s long, thick cock dragging hot and slick against Dean’s, but it’s not enough. It’s not what Sam promised him. Dean moans deep in his throat, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist, needing him closer. Sam soothes him, eyes dark with want, barely visible in the dim light of the motel room as he slides two fingers between Dean’s lips. 

“Get ‘em wet, big brother,” he whispers, and Dean sucks them in eagerly, saliva pooling in his mouth at the warm, salty taste of Sam’s skin. Sam pets his tongue, fucks his mouth with long, slim fingers, teasing at his almost non existent gag reflex and making Dean wish they were his cock instead. Finally he pulls away, fingers slipping back behind Dean’s balls to tease his hole instead. 

“Still wet from before, fuck--” Sam pushes both fingers in as far as they’ll go, and God it’s good, Sam filling him up and surrounding him at the same time, senses already close to overload.

“Come on, come on,” Dean pants, rocking his hips up into Sam’s. “Just _do it_.” 

Sam groans, low and ragged, pulling his fingers free and nudging at Dean’s entrance with the head of his cock instead. He shoves in hard and deep, not stopping till his balls slap against Dean’s ass, barely noticeable sting covered by the deep, throbbing ache inside him. It’s enough to knock Jensen out of _Dean_ and back into himself, because Sam is not Jared. Jared is the most considerate lover Jensen has ever had, always mindful of his size and his strength. He never lets himself go without Jensen’s permission, without his _urging_. Sam fucks like it’s the end of the world, like he’ll never have Dean again. He knows his strength, knows his size, and he knows that Dean can take it. Knows that Dean _wants_ it, everything Sam has to give and then more. Jensen loves it, craves it sometimes, and he knows Jared does too, giving into the all consuming need between the brothers that neither of them can or wants to control. 

Jensen wills himself back into _Dean_ again, easier than it probably should be as Sam fucks him hard and fast. Dean’s blunt nails score Sam’s back through his thin shirt, his legs tighten around Sam’s waist, _c’mon Sammy, let go, I got you_ slipping out into the hot, damp space between them. Sam shudders, his mouth finding Dean’s throat again, teeth sinking into the hard, straining muscle between his shoulder and his neck. It’s all Dean needs, his whole body locking down tight as he paints Sam’s chest hot and white, clenching around him until he feels the pulse and surge of Sam coming inside him. 

Afterwards Jared curls up against Jensen’s chest, Jensen’s hands stroking his hair in long, soothing strokes. 

“You okay?” Jensen asks, sleepy and content. 

“Yeah.” Jared yawns, turns his head like a giant cat so Jensen can dig his fingers in a little deeper. “Just a weird dream, Sam chasing Dean through the woods, I think? I-- _he _caught him, and I woke up...but it felt like I was still there, you know? Hard to shake off.” He pushes himself up on his elbow and smiles down at Jensen. “Thanks for indulging me.”__

__Jensen shakes his head, lips turning up in a smirk. “No need for thanks, “little brother”...you know how much I love Sam.” He fingers the bruise on his neck gingerly, not missing the possessiveness that flares hot in Jared’s eyes for a brief moment. “But the makeup department is going to kick your ass on Monday.”_ _

__Jared falls back onto his pillow with a groan that contains very little regret. “Don’t remind me…”_ _

__Jensen laughs and pulls him close again. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep. Since we’re already screwed I’ve got an idea for tomorrow…”_ _


End file.
